This disclosure relates in general to cloud-based computer processing and, but not by way of limitation, to distribution, storage, and retrieval of data on a cloud networking arrangement.
In a typical data hosting architecture, multiple servers may be spread over a geographical area. The data stored on each of these servers may be the same (or substantially similar) data as that stored on each other server. A client attempting to access data hosted on such a system may communicate with a particular server, often the server closest to the client's physical location.
While such an arrangement may allow the client to quickly access all data stored on the server system, it may not be efficient for all data to be stored on each server. Clients in different locations (e.g., different cities, states, countries, and/or continents) may request data that varies significantly by location. For example, particular data may frequently be requested by clients in Europe, while the same data may be infrequently requested by clients in the Americas. Therefore, if all of the data is maintained at each server, such a system may result in significant quantities of data being stored at servers where the data is infrequently, if at all, accessed. Accordingly, such a system may result in a substantial amount of data being stored at servers that wastes storage resources and is infrequently accessed.